


Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?

by Armini_Donut



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Drabble, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Piko is best wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 07:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14563743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armini_Donut/pseuds/Armini_Donut
Summary: Kuro may be a bit of a hardass, but when no one is looking, he's so much softer.





	Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?

"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?"

Piko hummed, leaning back against Kuro's chest, the both of them gently swaying side to side. He rested his hands on the arms wrapped around his waist, tilting his head to the side as the other buried his nose against his neck.

"I've been told by a few people.."

"Competition.. I'll have to end them."

"One is Fukase."

"I'll have to end most of them. He can stay."

"You love him."

"Shhhh."

Kuro pressed his lips against the underside of Piko's jaw, smiling against him. His embrace grew tighter. Piko was supposed to be cooking dinner. Fukase begged him for spaghetti. He practically got on his knees for it.

"The noodles are going to get too soggy if you don't let me go."

"He could stand to skip a meal, don't you think?"

He was snickering, but Piko huffed and gently elbowed him in the stomach, forcing a slight wheeze to escape the taller man.

_"That's my baby."_

"Alright, Alright. Feed your baby, but when you're done, you're mine."

"Yours, huh?" Piko rolled his eyes, escaping the other's arms to turn off the stove top.

"Partially. Bring Fukase with you if he doesn't eat himself sick."

"You know he will."

"Then he better be content with watching."


End file.
